Dreams
by Yuki-Kedamono
Summary: What would it be like if Shuuichi was a vampire? hrmmm... intersting
1. CrAAAAAAaaaaaaZZZzzzy

**Note: **

** This story is very different and a bit more language graphic... and a bit way more violence graphic-like, yet it's not my worst... trust me, I've done worse. Any who, this story was written a LONG time ago... ::huggles computer:: and it was originally like how my Yu Yu Hakusho story was written ("tele") It was actually a plain story I wrote with names of characters I made up...like if you want to know I'll write the original character names at the end of the story... Any who, I hope you enjoy! This story is mine, but the characters belong to Maki Murakami, this is a spoof taken from the anime/manga "Gravitation" Shuuichi is turned into a vampire!! WEEE!!! YAY FOR KILLER AKUMA SHUUICHI! Bring it on! Also, if you do not enjoy reading stories with bi or gay relationships, then this is not something you should be reading... if that be the case, then why in the hell are you choosing this story? Enjoy!!! (Also these chapters are WAY longer in length... so be prepared to sit and eat popcorn or something... get a drink and something to snack on cause you'll be here for a while.)**

**  
**

I would be sleeping in my bed, and then suddenly I hear my name being called, as if chanted on the winds. I would wake up to a frighteningly beautiful face peering down at me, with an evil smile. Revealing little sharp teeth, not belonging on a human. This hooded dark angelic figure would stand above me, as if hovering, until I began to question its presence. Then it would fall on me and I would feel its teeth sink into me, draining all life out. I would try to scream, but it seemed that nothing could pass, not even air, so I would scream inside myself. Then I would wake up for real... sweating, my nightshirt drenched. I've had this dream ever since I was a young boy, by now you think I would be used to it... but not really. After the many years, it has gotten stronger and stronger. More realistic, more frightening. The only thing that comforts me now is my best friend, Ryuuichi-san. He understands me; he doesn't think I'm going insane, like so many other people would think. Instead all he would have said is, "Shuu-kun, we all have crazy dreams. Mine, well it's not as crazy, na no da... but my dreams are about--"and he would go on for hours about his "roller-blading monkeys playing basketball' dreams I'm nineteen, on my own, living in an apartment with Ryuuichi-san, and a pet cat named Calypso. I go to collage, while he has a job at Target, and The Olive Garden. I have only one, and it's at a little bookstore downtown, called... The Library. And I only work on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.  
My name is Shindou Shuuichi; I was born in 1984, in Japan... though now I live in Florida... the sunshine state. I've lived here for only a few years since I moved from Japan.  
The year was 2003.  
  
One Thursday evening at the end of the day, I had finally finished putting the novels in their rightful spot, then grabbed my books from school, and turned off the lights to the library. I walked out the door and locked it behind me, then trotted out to my car. A shabby little black box of a car... but it took me were I needed to go, ever so faithful. I opened the back seat driver's door of the car, and threw my things on the seat, shut the door, and then I opened the driver's side, and hopped in. I turned the ignition, and the motor purred to life. I put the car in gear, and then left the dirty Library parking lot. As I drove down the street a car behind me rode me with his Brights on. Claming my revenge I reflected his lights back to him, with my rear view mirror. He backed up, and then turned his Brights off. I sped up just to spite him. I soon found my road, and then turned down it, my partner of the road, following me... but as I turned into my division of apartments, he turned the other way. I wiped my brow clean, reached behind my seat, grabbed my books and papers, got out of the car, then walked up the steps to my home.  
I walked in to find Ryuuichi walking out for work. "Bye," I said, "see you when you get home". Then shut the door without letting him respond. But I heard his voice anyway from behind the door, "Shuu-kun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do, na no da... like say dance pika pika naked with the stereo blasting!" I laughed then I put my books and papers on the kitchen table, forcing my cat Calypso to run for cover, and then stripped right there. The only thing I had on was a necklace. I turned on the stereo, loud, then danced around nude for about half an hour. I didn't hear the knocking until I got close to the door. I jumped, startled then ran to turn off the stereo, ran back to the door and was about to open it when I realized that I was naked. I hurried to the bathroom grabbed a towel, and then ran back to answered the door. I peeked my head out, keeping my body well hidden, looked around then said; "Hello?" there was nobody out there. I shrugged my shoulders then shut the door. I threw off my towel and was about to start the water in the shower, when the door was knocked again. I grabbed my towel once more, snuck up to the door, then threw it open and said, "Hello!?" there stood a tall man behind a dark cloak, with a hood that covered his face. He looked like the grim reaper. I knew my face turned white. NO! He looked like the man in my dreams that stands over me... and here he is, standing over me. HA! I smiled in a twisted way so as to cover my terrified soul. I was about to scream, but the cloaked man wouldn't have it. He grabbed me then shoved me inside my apartment. Then all of a sudden a normal man threw off the cloak and proved to be my other friend Tatsuha-kun. I nearly missed him with my punch. I grabbed his arm and pushed him away from me then said, "Tatsuha!! You fricken retard! You want to kill me! God! I'm about to take a relaxing shower, and here you come to ruin it for me!!" He play hit me then said, "Aw... come on, I was just having a little fun" Then he looked me up and down, I noticed that I was very nude, "nice outfit Adam" he said mocking my appearance. I laughed, I couldn't hate him forever. He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead, as I began "You need to go, I want to take a shower-" I saw it coming, "-Alone!" He looked disappointed, but then he gave me a quick squeeze, and said, "Damn, I was kinda hoping you would let me take a bath with you! If I can't take a bath with your roommate, then the next best thing would have to have done. Well any who, I was actually going to see if you needed help studying for tomorrows exams, but I guess I'll see you tomorrow instead. Good luck with the studying!" I smiled; he is such a good friend... a weird friend, but a good one nonetheless. He walked out the door, shutting it behind him.  
I sighed then went to the bathroom to take my shower. I placed my towel on the counter next to the sink. Then turned the knob to hot. As I waited for the water to heat up, I walked out to the kitchen and ate a slice of cheese. YUM! As I walked back, I felt a strange disturbance in the air.  
I shrugged it off, then jumped in the tub, and rinsed off all the scum from the days wear and tare. I scrubbed off all the dirt, and then I washed and rinsed my hair.  
After all was clean, I let the water run itself on me, as my skin turned from a "no sun" color, to a beet red. I sat on the floor of the tub and leaned my head back letting the water seep through my very pores.  
As the steaming liquid traced along my arms, and legs and over my smooth now red chest, I began to hear a familiar voice, chanting words, or names. I sat up hoping not to find a person above me, and I didn't. I poked the side of my head out behind the shower curtain, hoping again not to find a ghostly white figure, hooded and smiling standing above me. No hooded ghost to be seen, good. Dripped water on the floor for a moment with my now soaked pink hair. I pulled my head back into the safe bowels of the shower. Then I concentrated on relaxing. All this dreaming has really put me on edge. Lately I've been hearing "this voice", even when I wasn't asleep... Strange. I remembered the time in class when I received my reputation of being a little weird... I had seen the figure in one of my night classes outside of my window, smiling at me. And I had freaked out a little. Well, at least enough to be sent to get a cat scan. I finished, then turned off the water, stepped out of the tub and reached for my towel. As I dried off, I turned my stereo back on, but not as loud as before, and listened to a song by Static X. I had heard that they were good in America, so I had decided to give rock a chance.  
I went into the room I shared with Ryuuichi (being that the apartment was only a one-roomer), admired Calypso sleeping soundly on my bed, and then slipped on a nightshirt and some boxers, and went to the kitchen and sat at the table to study some more for tomorrow's finals. I opened my book for my science class and turned to the page that I last left off; I wanted to be an astrologist when I grew up! Or for when I get the opportunity for a real job, though I've always wanted to be a singer or writer, my room proves it. I have song lyrics as my wallpaper, and demo's I've made stacked on my side table, and desks. It's a beautiful experience, but it doesn't pay to well, unless you're REALLY good. Hours pass and I felt as though I haven't learned anything new. I stretch, back bent, and nearly fall out of my chair. So I stand up and walk outside for some fresh air. I leaned against the rail at the end of the hallway. I checked the hallway clock, reading a quarter after twelve; I sighed then looked at the clear night sky. I fancy the splintered moon, like a Cheshire cat smile inviting me, asking me to come out and play in the warm dark night. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cheshire cat, but I have to study. Or I won't be able to study you!" I say to the moon playfully, like a child speaking to an imaginary friend. The thought of playing like a teased faery, in the moon lit night; both aroused me and excited me. I was pulled out of my happy daydreams when I heard an airy voice behind me. I looked behind me startled to not find anyone. I felt a presence, but I didn't know where it came from. Again I heard the voice, this time beside me... no presence. This voice was soft and welcoming, where was it coming from? This time I heard the voice, as clear as this night's sky, coming this time from below under the ledge from which I was on. Like a bug to a brilliant light I was drawn to this voice. I walked down the stairs, past more rooms, further on past the ledge I was on earlier. The voice now came from the parking lot. I continued to walk, with only me wearing my snug shirt and boxers.  
I walked on holding my shirt so tight; I'm nearly choking myself, as I entered a small clump of trees near the parking lot.  
Then I heard what the voice was saying to me all this time, "Sssshuuichi... come to me Sssshuuichi" like a whispering snake (creepy sounding when it's a snake whispering your name like a weirdo Dracula- zombie-thing), it chanted my name. I huddled next to a tree, and looked up into the branches while still clutching my nightshirt, "Wh-wh-who are you?" I choked out. It felt like this being was breathing the words into my mind, "Do not be afraid, Sssshuuichi" Then all of sudden the most brilliant display of reds, yellows, blues, greens and purples dissolved into my mind. The next thing I knew an extremely handsome pale-faced man was holding me. His hair a splendid blonde, so unlike my pink, mine the length of the middle of the back of my head, loose and wild from taking my bath, like a shabby horse riding the wind. His to about the middle of his neck, but combed neatly. His eyes, a vivid green yet slightly blue as well, his nose long and slightly protruding. And his cheekbones, very distinct, and very deep.  
I was on my feet, and against the tree, pinned by his weight... so it seemed. I thought of what danger I was in, being pinned against a tree by a very handsome, pale, dark, hooded young man. If I was in any danger, it didn't feel like it. I felt very safe, "And you should stupid" he said meanly, yet sweetly all the same whispering it into my ear. That startled me, nobody I know, knew how to read minds. I wanted to question his presence, but thought better of it, remembering my lifetime of nightmares.  
He suddenly looked sad, as if something he saw in me reminded him of something troublesome, "You trouble me plenty, my dear sweet beauty" he said, again knowing exactly what I thought, "I merely don't know what I should do with you. I've followed you since you were but a child. You've always been so tasty-looking, my little obsession, my little fallen singer. I haven't drunk in a while, so I am hungry. But I am also very lonely. " Did he say hungry? Is he what I think he is? He can't be from my dreams, can he? He looks the part, and says he is... but doesn't act it. If he has the power to read minds, does that mean he has the power to project images as well? He is so gorgeous, and saying that to myself makes me think that I would sound like such a girl if I said that out loud.  
I wished to study his attire, and as if he read my mind once again, he moved back enough for me to get a clear look. His clothes consisted of a great brown cloak, like a monk, but ripped down the middle to make way for the sight of his real appeal. Leather pants, buckled with a clear plastic belt, and a cream colored dress shirt half way buttoned, slightly tattered and stained with age, also revealing some of his bare chest, hard cold and as white as his face. He wore black boots; it seemed like leather to me.  
Suddenly I felt his arms tighten around my waist, clenching my arms into his grasp, like a bear hug. I threw my head, swaying my body, but not by much. He made his hug a little tighter, challenging me to try again. Giving up I had laid my head back against the tree I was being pushed against, my breath coming in long sighs, "Ok, what do you want?" I said as calmly as possible, trying so hard not to cry in frustration, also not bothering to move my head to look at his face. He chuckled in his throat then said, "You want me, don't you Shindou Shuuichi" he kissed my throat, "I know you do... All of me, ne? You've always been far too young. You still are, but I can no longer contain myself, now that I have you." I was about to lower my head, but was forced back up once his head nuzzled itself in my neck. His lips continued to kiss my throat. Sending my hormones through the ceiling of the small forest. "You think that feels good?" he asked, moisture collecting on my neck from his warm breathe, "you just wait" and that's exactly what I did. He loosened his grip, allowing me to move my arms. I placed one behind his head, and another on his shoulder, my body was moving on it's own it seemed. It had to have been since I just met this person! After a while he stopped the soft gentle kisses, but instead opened his mouth and bit down on the spot he had been kissing. Forcing his tiny razor sharp teeth into my skin. I went numb, it hurt yes, but after a while the pain gave way to more pleasure then I've ever felt in my entire life. My whole body sent into a paralyzing stupor, I was floating! I couldn't even move my arms; they lay there like lifeless husks. Moments passed, and I grew weaker, having the life drawn out of me... slowly. I heard his slurping and gulping, and I felt two beats, like a drum. Deafening in my ears... my heart and his, pumping in unison. After a while mine began to skip beats. And my mind raced past all these colors flying through my mind, I was going to die, I knew it, but it all felt so good, even though I felt a tiny painful pull around my heart. All of a sudden he pulled back, and he looked as if he didn't do anything, but once he opened his mouth I saw the red ruby blood that was mine. I was quite suddenly very dizzy with the sight of my own blood. "Was that not wonderful?" he asked me, "You are thirsty are you not?" I nodded slightly, "then let me get you a drink" I kept a blank face as he sliced the skin on his neck, making a wound the length of at least two inches. Then he placed me against his wound and said, "Drink," When I didn't, he said slightly angry, "Do not make me hurt you ningen" I still would not, even though the smell of his blood, aroused me slightly(once again creepy). His wound was now healing rapidly, I stared amazed at this power and he scoffed and said, "That amuses you? Would you like that gift?" he chuckled in the back of his throat then said, "There are many others you can have... if you drink!!!" the volume of his voice hurt my ears slightly. He lowered his voice again and said, "Drink stupid or you will die. I don't want to have to kill you, you would be three times more beautiful than you are now!" hoping that that would interest me, but it didn't really matter to me. But I did want what power he had. His wound was now completely healed, and he looked agitated. This time he sliced another two inch long cut with his nails into his forearm, and then thrust it into my face, smearing blood against my cheek and lips. I felt a small taste go into my mouth, and my body was angry at my lips for not automatically attaching itself to the arm, but I did not obey immediately. Instead, I hung there in his free arm almost gone, putting myself through torture... this tall figure was now mad at me, "Drink now! Anata baka!" Death? I did not want to die; "If you drink, you shall live forever!" he said answering my thoughts. That ended my internal argument, I licked my lips and fell into a mad rush, and I pushed my mouth against his forearm, and began to drink. Slowly at first, and then harder and harder. Large mouthfuls of blood gushed forth into my mouth, I swallowed as much as my throat could hold, but soon droplets here and there had forced their way between my lips, and his skin, leaving trails of blood, dripping onto my chin. He laid his free hand upon my head, and petted my hair; combing it with his fingers, "Yes my lovely. Drink; drink 'till your heart is content. My fallen singer" My body was no longer weak, I now had enough strength to hold myself up, and clench his arm myself, making him have to use more force then he did before, "Ok, that is enough" he said patiently, I wouldn't stop, the blood filled me, filled every part of me. The blood was rushing to my limbs to blow me up like an uninflated balloon. The blood became my very essence, MY obsession... I wanted more!  
"And you shall have it, now that is enough!" he began to pull, but I would not let go, I grasped harder, "I said that is enough!!! Anata kuto- ten hakuchi!!!" he pulled harder then he ever had, yanking free of my mouth, and smearing the blood across my face. I fell to the ground in laughter, licking my lips. I lay on the ground for more than at least five minutes and then my laughter ended once my body began to go through convulsions. I clutched my stomach in hopes that I could ripe the pain out myself. My head jerked, and my arm muscles twitched. My god the pain, it was horrible. "Do not worry, it will pass. All this is worth it trust me. Your body is just undergoing some... changes" he smiled, holding his forearm for a few seconds. I twisted and turned trying to stop the pain, but it would not. My eyes ached, my fingernails felt like they were hardening, my skin became very moist, my muscles pumping as if I had exercised and rested and exercised again in fast forward, and became hard as a rock. And I was suddenly over taken by a chill, all the color I had in my skin, had been drained away. My organs pushing and pulling everything out of me, and exploding within me, my veins burning, and my nostrils flaring. The pain was sooner gone then it came, and I was now a mess. Blood sweat covered me. I sat up with a new sense of power, and a new sense of everything around me. I could smell the air, and all the different foods being cooked within the apartments a few miles away. I could see all the lights from each room, I could hear everything they said, "Who are 'they'?" I asked slowly standing up. "Why they are what you were... don't you remember? Ningen" he said with a grin. "Yes, I suppose I do remember. But I couldn't recall what you called me not so long ago." My maker held me and said, "Most of our kind usually begin forgetting about their ningen life as soon as they change... it's alright. Let's get you cleaned up Shuuichi, you are a beautiful mess" Only a second passed and we had merely walked to my door, I looked behind us in amazement. He simply held my arm and led me inside. I walked towards the bathroom, and turned on the shower, I walked back into the living room where he was standing. 'He'? His name is Saguchi Touma, yes... that is his name. I had found out through his blood, that lovely moment when I found out everything about him, and knew and understood everything about myself, that I was a vampire, and he had been born in 1807, and he was not raised in America, but in fact Japan as well. He was always in with the aristocrat type, born into a wealthy family, and raised up in it. Then made into a wealthy vampire, and continued to live in it. The vampire that made Touma- dono, as far as I knew, only every other undead creature wanted to be made by. His name, Touma-dono's creator, I did not discover. I studied Touma-dono closer now, closer than I had been able to before. His hair still its vibrant blonde, skin still as white, clothes still musty and old, nails still as reflective, and teeth just as sharp. I thought about my changes, and then I walked back into the bathroom to better study myself. I beheld an image so beautiful, it startled me. My hair the brightest happiest cherry blossom pink, instead of just plain old pink, my skin as smooth as Touma-dono's and as pale, like a glass doll, my eyes more amber then brown, glowing with a preternatural gleam. My nails as hard and as strong, maybe stronger than glass, the pits of my eyes almost black holes, my lips plump and practically red compared to my face. I then smiled at my reflection and noticed two sinister looking teeth. I traced my tongue along the points of them and I cut myself. A jolt of pleasure ran through me.  
I touched my reflection... I have a reflection? I rushed back to Touma- dono in excitement, "We have reflections? But we have no souls, or do we? Surly no demon such as us have one?" He explained it in simple terms to me, "We do in fact have souls, our bodies are dead, but our souls remain... forever entombed within these captive shells... stupid pretty boy" I stared at him and asked in a caring manner, "Why do you explain this to me in a way that makes it seem like bad luck for us? If we did not have our souls, we would not be us; we would have no reflection to see our beauty!!! And we would surly be weak against all ningen myths!" He nodded with satisfaction, and then he led me back into the bathroom. I felt incredibly odd undressing before others; especially people I just met. Touma-dono did not need to read my mind to know that I was uncomfortable. He simply brushed my hair back and kissed my neck then said into my ear, "Don't worry, any fault you thought you had, is now gone" I thought about this, then suddenly felt better, without hesitation I pulled my shirt over my head then threw it in the trash. I looked at the tub, the curtain was pulled back and the drain was plugged up, I was astonished. I turned to Touma-dono in confusion; he just motioned for me to get in. I did as told, but once I got in, the heat overwhelmed my cold body that I just floated there. Touma-dono began to clean me. Scrubbing my arms, and my legs, my neck, my face, my chest, my belly. I still felt the familiar ningen arousal when he touched my body, and he knew it. I sat there nearly falling asleep as he bent over to kiss me. He stopped just before he reached me, brushing his lips against mine... feathering them teasingly. I kissed him lightly, then he got in the tub with me shortly after quickly disposing of his shirt and cloak. I nipped his neck then kissed his chest. I licked him up, and then I bit his nipple, seeing if that area of blood tasted better.  
It did... His face held the perfect picture of pure playfulness. He licked my lips, and kissed my tongue. He held out my arms on either side of me, like Jesus being crucified, and he nibbled my shoulders, down to my chest, leaving tiny puncture wounds leading from my neck to my nipples. I could no longer take it!!!  
"This is way too fast!!" I moaned, "Yet I want all of you, Touma- dono!!!"  
"Stop calling me that with such honor!" Was all he said.  
We both suddenly stopped at sensing a ningen close by... very close. I was still breathing heavily when we got out. He dried off what he could, then put his shirt and cloak back on. I sensed that the ningen was Ryuuichi- san, silently (as any ningen could) making a sandwich. I was suddenly struck with grief. I told Touma-dono, 'we need to get out of here without him knowing we were here!!' And then realized I hadn't moved my mouth. He noticed my confused stature then I felt my mind tell me, 'Do not be scared, it is only your mind voice that you use'. I quickly recovered the confusion. He nodded his head, and then motioned for me to come with him. I followed.  
We zipped past Ryuuichi-san, out through the open door, that I always used to yell at him about (he always left it open stupidly), out of the apartment complex property... with him just thinking that his stuffed bunny, Kumagoro let in a draft.  
As I walked with Touma-dono... naked... towards his car across the street, which I knew had been following me earlier, I didn't once try to cover myself as people stared at me on the streets, a few women whistled, I didn't mind. But as one... odd looking drunk man walked past me I knew he was about to slap me, and so did Touma-dono, who, as the man reached his hand behind me to take a whip, grabbed his arm and twisted it around just barely breaking it off.  
"What the fuck?!" the man said. Touma-dono was obviously telling the man something in our silent voice, what, I could not say, for it was not known to me any longer. Touma-dono pulled the man with us away from everyone's prying eyes, towards his car, and then practically threw him at me. I automatically bit him and drank him up until he was nothing but an empty carcass. Enjoying every moment of it. Then dispatched his body behind a dumpster. Touma-dono nodded then said, "Shuuichi, remember that when you drink, don't do it so quick for you may hasten his heart to not pump all the blood... making it harder for you to get every drop, and that his heart may implode by such force, endangering our lives. If we have one." He taught with a laugh, "Nevertheless, it renders the blood useless." "Yes Touma-dono" I said getting into the car. He grumbled again, obviously hating to be highly praised like that.  
He got in on the drivers side. Once he got the car started, I felt some of my meal slip past my lips, dripping onto my chin. I reached my tongue out to lick it up, but Touma-dono's tongue beat me to it. I chuckled with glee. After he sat there as if he forgot what he was doing, he said, "Let's run instead" I didn't object, remembering how fast I sped just by walking. The thought of going so fast that everything was made a white blur made me giddy. I practically soared out the door, leaving it open to be vandalized. I rushed towards the city after Touma-dono, laughing whole- heartedly. He did the same, as he led me to what I knew to be a very expensive shopping plaza. We entered a fancy French store laughing so loud, many people were holding their ears in pain. This made me want to laugh even harder, but Touma-dono stopped me, noticing the people as well. I was about to ask him what we were doing here, until his actions answered them for me. As he picked out several very 'chest revealing' dress shirts, and snug shirts, I picked out a few comfortable looking pants, along with some very tight looking leather pants as well. As he came back to me with about ten other pairs of shirts and many more pairs of shoes and such, I noticed how naked I was and remembered, "Touma- dono, I might need something else" "Stop calling me that, damnit! What is it that you need any who?" he asked, with the proof that helped me know for a fact that he could no longer read my mind. "I'll need something called underwear," I said as if talking to a two year old. "I don't like that tone you gave me, but you are right... though why do you need them? They'll end up off anyway" he said slightly angered, yet ending on a humorous note. I couldn't help but snigger at his frustration. His face slipped out of it and into what seemed to be weariness.  
I looked around wiping the blood stained tears from my eyes, and noticed all the people looking at us again. Mostly women stared, but a few men here and there took a side-glance, whispering into their wives ears, "Don't look at him!" Or just blushing at the sight of me. I couldn't help but laugh really loud, making all the ningens cringe in pain, which started a chain reaction of me wanting to laugh even harder again. Touma-chan placed his hand around my mouth, and the other around my waist, then pulled me over to the dressing room and spoke in a whisper that no ningen could hear, "Change in here, so we don't start a commotion" I asked him in our quiet voice, 'Why should we hide? We are vampires! We are unstoppable, nothing can harm us!' He nodded but then thought to me, 'Shuuichi-kun... we must not chance it. We might be immortal kedamono, but we are not exactly unstoppable. We do have weaknesses.' Then I said out loud to him, "What are they?" he presented pictures at unnatural speed... the sun... severed head... fire... drained by another vampire. I shuddered at such thoughts. He bowed his head, and then led me into the dressing room stall. I buttoned one of my low-buttoned shirts so fast; it looked like I just traced my fingers along the hem. I jumped into my leather pants, buckled the buckles, and strapped the straps. Then I picked out a pair of shoes that went with my attire, a design of black leather boots, with countless buckles. After many trying on and changing clothes, I found that they all fit comfortably. I changed back into what I had on in the beginning, and then I walked out of the stall with all the pairs of shoes, dripping from my fingertips, and my pants and shirts hanging from my arms, like a coat rack. All of this should have been extremely heavy... not for the undead. I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror, and loved how the black defined the pale complexion of my skin, and the pale bright happy pink of my short hair. I also loved how the shirt was buttoned so low it complimented my bare porcelain smooth chest... and the pants so tight that they hugged me like my own skin. I was now wearing what I truly believed to be 'rock star' attire. I smiled at my reflection, and then searched for Touma-chan. I didn't see him, but I already knew where he was. I walked up to the cashier, who looked at me like I was a something from beyond the grave... this made my chuckle in my throat. I stood next to Touma-chan and asked him in our quiet voice, 'How are we paying for this? This should be well over what I ever had a chance at making when I was a ningen.' He smiled, and thought to me, 'Dear sweet stupid Shuuichi-kun, my simple- minded fledgling. You forget, I am rich beyond all imagination' This hadn't Re-dawned on me until he told me. I hugged him close to me, and he reached into his cloak pocket. I heard the sound of jingling, and scratching paper, as he foraged feeling for the right bills. As he pulled out one hundred dollar bill after one hundred dollar bill, I noticed the cashier (an obvious gay) practically drooling as he looked at me and my new look.. I stared at him, sending his mind images of myself doing 'things' to him, his eyes bugged out of his head; he looked at me square in the face and blushed, as I glanced at him with a grin. I enjoyed seeing the color rise to his cheeks, it made me almost lose control of my need to drink. I loved the feeling it gave me, so I flirted with him some more. He literally turned blood red; I began to salivate, my blood spit collecting under my tongue, I swallowed then wiped my mouth. I heard a growl rise in Touma-chan's throat; I knew he knew what I was doing. I hugged him even more, then chuckled, letting him know that I was just playing with him. I stopped and the cashier soon woke from his daze then said, "Th- th- that adds up to three hundred and fifty six dollars" Touma-chan practically threw the money at the cashier. Touma-chan then bagged the clothes himself, which made everyone stare as he stuffed clothes in bag, after bag, after bag at unnatural speed, and then pulled me outside with him. "Why did you do that?" he asked furiously. "Do what?" I asked innocently, "Don't play innocent with me! Why did you attract the ningen? I can't know for sure, but I know that you weren't going to drink him!" I smiled then said, "It felt good when the color rose to his cheeks. Why so angry? Are you jealous? Would you like for me to send your mind pictures of my body, and many pleasurable thing that could happen?" He shook his head slightly; I knew he was holding back a laugh. He sighed then said, "No, I already know what you look like naked. Goodness, you're so playful Shuuichi-kun, too playful. Come on" With my clothes at arm, and hand we jumped on top of the houses and buildings, and practically flew across them.  
Run... jump... run... jump.  
Soaring like birds without wings to weight them down, we ran towards an unpopulated area on the outskirts of the city, not far from the houses and plazas, and busy life of our meals. We slowed down some and began to walk to a large house that seems to have come from a plantation. It didn't belong in Florida. We came upon the front door, and a skinny frail woman obviously ningen, answered and said, "Oh, Touma you're home already? Had a good hunt dear?" he nodded then tilted his head in my direction, "I had a great hunt. But we aren't done yet" her mind tumbled with questions, as I read it... she didn't know I was there. She didn't notice his small gesture towards me. Touma- chan said, "Kanna my dear, I meant 'we' as in there is more than one of me now" he deciphered slowly, for her old ningen mind to comprehend. She still didn't understand, she looked around, but because I was in the shadows, and didn't move, she couldn't see me. Touma-chan held out his hand to me, I reached for it, and then stepped out of the shadows, standing next to him. Practically hip-to-hip, then he said to her in a proper introduction, "Kanna Mizuki-san, this is Shindou Shuuichi. My new ally in everything. As well as my new play toy" I grunted, then smiled at Kanna- san, and then shook her hand, and in a formal tone added, "You can call me Shuu-kun" Her mind was flying with worries, and cautions, but her face was a perfect mask of happiness. She was on edge. "Don't pay attention to what my old mind says, I truly am happy to have some more company, but I don't know you that well. So please, do forgive me" she said quickly, noticing my expression, obviously knowing the effect of a wondering mind in the presence of vampires or 'immortal kedamono' in Touma-chan's words. "That's fine. I know how it feels to have your mind explored when you don't want it to be," I said glancing at Touma-chan, and chuckling. He grinned awkwardly, and then said, "Kanna-san I would like these clothes put in Shuu-san's new room please" This gave me a twitch in my brow, and I stared at Touma-chan in anger. He was shocked and said, "Shuuichi-kun! I've never seen you mad. What is it that you are angry with me for?" I gritted my teeth, biting my tongue, practically piercing it, and said in a whisper making it impossible for Kanna-san to hear, "How can you let her do these impossible tasks, which you yourself could do faster than her any day?" he thought about this... I tried to read his mind, but it was locked from my reach forever. He then said, "I am sorry Kanna Please, let me get it, since I already have it" then he winked at me, I smiled showing off my fangs. This frightened Kanna-san slightly. I walked past her as smoothly as a ghost, then patted her on the shoulder and thought to her, 'Do not be afraid... I will not hurt you. Never, mostly in fear of what Touma-chan would do to me' This made her laugh. Touma-chan returned after putting my clothes in their rightful closet, and I knew he was wondering what I had told her, since he could no longer read my mind. I gave him a heart warming smile and said, "I'm hungry" Kanna-san automatically left the room. I chuckled and Touma-chan knew what I just thought was funny, and laughed as well. "Let's go then," he said to me walking ahead. I began walking after him as he then called for Kanna-san. "Yes?" She asked, white faced. Her mind racing and hoping that I won't eat her. I smiled and she gave an uncertain smile. "We are going out now, I would like our beds ready for us as soon as we get back please" She nodded, "Sure thing Touma" then left to get started on work immediately. I felt sorry for that poor old woman. We left the house, going towards where I use to live, and once we stopped, I noticed a group of teenagers, around my age walking down the street. Before we went any further I asked him, "Touma why do you insist on letting that old woman work in that HUGE house night and day?" he touched my face then said, "Shuu-kun, it is not I who insists, it is her," I stood there waiting for an explanation, and understanding my expression said, "I saved her one night when she was about to be mugged by a couple of hoodlums. I never did kill her, she knew what I was, and that didn't seem to bother her. At the time I saved her she was very young... about your age, and she usually went with me on hunts. She always enjoyed it, but now she is too old to keep up, so I asked her to stay home and guard me when I slept. She has been with me ever since that one night. It is she who INSISTS that she keeps house. She believes that if she can't help pick meals for me, that she can make a descent home instead." He then grunted.  
"She's also an ex-assistant for my brother... but she still acts as one, once in a while." He added.  
I put the conversation behind me, and focused on the group of teens who where now far from our sight, but I could smell them, we followed their scent to a warehouse far from my apartment complex. We reached the large garage that led to the main room, which the teens were hiding out... smoking obviously. I snuck around the corner, then dug my hard thick nails into the concrete wall, and climbed up the wall, so as to get a better view. Touma-chan didn't follow. Instead he jumped on top of a stack of large crates, and waited. He climbed until I came to the ceiling, then looked around and sniffed the air trying to find them. They were a few feet away from Touma- chan. I put some speed on my clawing and was soon above them. I smelled them; they smelt of pot and cocaine. I wanted not only to drink, but to have some fun as well... but I wish they weren't high. I counted who all was in this little group. Five all together, two female and three males, all-sitting in a circle, smoking and laughing. I knew what I wanted to do... "So I said to her 'Hey if you want it! Come and get it!' And you know what she said?" one boy said. "No... what did she say?" a female asked with a plastic Barbie smile. "She said...HOLY SHIT!" he said looking up at me, barely dropping his cigarette. "What? I don't get it... HOLY SHIT!" the girl repeated noticing me. I couldn't help but laugh. They all noticed me now. The girls stared at me, practically drooling (eww), while the guys... being straight and all, kind of made a 'duh, go away pretty boy' face. I sensed they were high... but not that high. "You scared me! Goddamn!" the one slightly... fruity boy said looking me up and down. "Who the fuck are you, faggot?" one sassy mouthed boy asked. I smiled nearly revealing my devil teeth, I looked up at Touma-chan, and he smiled. They hadn't noticed him yet. I had no fear. I sat in the lap of the 'fruity' boy that I heard talking first... his name was Kiyoshi (he seemed to have been born elsewhere... certainly not in America). "Hello Kiyoshi" I said into his ear, then play bit it. He jerked his head then stared back at me with awe, also staring at my pale pink hair, which was incredibly wild at that moment. "The fuck? How do you know my name?" he asked dumfounded. "I know a lot about all of you," I said in everyone's direction... including the sassy boy. They all laughed, then asked one by one, "What's my name then?" I pointed to the girls and said, "Sam and Heather" They turned white, then I pointed at the boy I was sitting on and said, "Kiyoshi", then pointed at the others and said, "Danny, and Mitch" They all thought it was a big joke, then Kiyoshi, the most UN-high person in the room, but obviously the most stupid, asked, "Well, what's your name sexy?" (Why would a guy like him ask me THAT?) I didn't like that pet name, being that it sounded gay... but I'd humor him anyway. "It's Shindou Shuuichi," I answered licking his ear. He smelled like bubble gum, and tobacco, with a hint of faded cologne. He shivered, then he grabbed for me laughing, "Come here sexy, lemme' show you some real fun" but I had already stood back up and backed away from him. He looked at where I had been before I vanished, in disbelief, I chuckled playfully. Then he looked where I was and said, "What the hell?" I grinned, this time showing off my teeth and said, "Hell? After all that's happened to me I really have to ask... is there such a place?" I chuckled with glee, and then walked over to where the two girls were sitting, and sat next to them. They moved over, but I always seemed to be right next to them, so they gave up after a while. I grabbed the shoulder of the girl named Heather, I could smell her blood rushing faster, her heart beating at unimaginable speeds, and I couldn't take it any longer. I then whispered in her ear, "I'm a vampire, ningen baka" then leaned my head over before she could blink, and practically tore her throat open, she screamed once she realized what happened. She tried to punch me, pull me, and kick me. Anything to get me off of her, the only damage she did was pull my hair... and that didn't really hurt. I was going to finish her quickly but now she just pissed me off, I then bit her over and over in the same place, chewing the meat.  
I wasn't nice to her like Touma-chan was to me. I wanted to show her so much pain, the kind of pain where once she was dead she would spit in the face of weaker souls that cried for mercy. Her blood seeped out along her neck; I lapped up the blood like a dog with water, after sucking the larger gulps of blood first.  
The others I could tell weren't moving, either to run, or help her. They just sat there listening to her screaming for them to help get this "fucking monster" off of her. Her cries for help were soon drowned out by the garble of blood seeping into her lungs.  
I decided that there was more than enough, so I threw whatever was left of Heather across the floor with one hand, with strength I never realized I had. I was so pleased with myself. I heard Touma-chan laughing; he was letting me have my fun. I thought to him, 'Why don't you come down and have fun with me?' he thought back, 'No you go ahead, you'll be cooped up for a whole day after this, so you go have your fun without me for now.' I shrugged... a common ningen gesture, and then I reached out my arm and caught Sam, the closest person to me. I had her throat in my right hand. She didn't struggle, she just cried and begged me not to kill her. I felt slightly sorry for her, she didn't do anything to me... and she was pretty cute (her and her short brown hair and all). So I cut her a little slack, I took only a little blood from her free wrist, and then tossed her hard enough to knock her out. After this the boys knew they were next so they started to run, I caught all three of them in an instant.  
I knocked them all out, then took Kiyoshi and swallowed everything out of him. Leaving him to rot next to the still living Sam, then said to his dead carcass, "What do you think of me now you gay sicko?"  
After I slung Danny, and Mitch over each shoulder I headed over to where Touma-chan was sitting, and laughing. I leapt up to the top crate, and placed them at his feet. Then I laid next to him and sighed, "That was great" he kissed my forehead then said, "My turn" he grabbed what I knocked out and filled his needs. I felt the blood rush to my skin everywhere on my body. Then I watched as he finished, and the same happened to him. He became a more golden color, as I became my natural color before he changed me. I hugged him, then I heard Sam's weeping, I guess this means she noticed Kiyoshi's body, "God help me, God save me! God deliver me from evil! I'm so sorry God; I'll never smoke again! I promise!" I sniggered again then I hopped off the tall crates landing without a tap from my shoes, then walked over to her, she didn't even notice me until I said, "Hey" then she began to sob even louder. Touma-chan was about to come down and put her out of her misery, I could feel it. So I told him, "No, let her live. Nobody will believe her. Why waste what life she has?" She had heard me and stopped crying. "Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you!!" she wailed, annoying me more than Touma-chan.  
"You better be quiet, or I'll let him loose on you" I said as sweetly as a pink-haired demon could be, motioning my gestures above me, towards Touma- chan. She held her mouth with her hands, and I felt her mind race with explanations of what just happened... monster... large mosquito... leech... tic... I smirked, then sent her words in large font into her mind, correcting her in many different languages, saying 'Nesferatu! Verdilok! Lamia! Earthbound! Akuma! Chi nomihou! Immortal kedamono! Vampire!' her eyes became wide, and she held herself closer than before.  
Touma-chan sighed then motioned for us to leave. I followed, but took one last glance at Sam, and realized how much she reminds me of Ryuuichi... in an odd way. As we left I held myself and began to cry, my vision being blurred, from my blood tears. Once we got home, I told him about Ryuuichi. He just told me to forget about him, and then kissed my blood soaked eyelids and said, "Sleep well, my fallen singer" He left for his room, while I stayed up in mine, wondering if in the past he's listened to me record those demos on my desk at my old apartment, and watching the moon... Mr. Cheshire cat, I began to sob. I had to see what Ryuuichi was doing. I can't read minds from this distance. So I jumped out my window a half hour before dawn.

_to be continued..._

Review:

This story wont be reviewed fast enough in the bublic before I'm done... just one more chapter... being that I wrote and finished this story a long time ago.. Well In the next chapter, we weill be finishing up everything... and a sudden very angsty twist of events makes my gut turn in agony as I think about it... why did I even write it? I told you my stories usually end agnsty! GRRR....

Many Thanks:

to my computer for not heating up and exploding, and for my mothers computer for being there when I posted these stories!!! LUV LUV FOR ALL!!!

_see ya next chapter!_


	2. My crazy dream continues

**Note: **

** Well this is the last chapter.. I'm so proud of myself for finishing this story, no matter how sappy and stupid and horrible pun-y it may be! I will not quit! I'm also happy at how extended I made the chapters.. well grab some more popcorn and a drink, to continue this chapter... if the length of these chapters are annoying you, Gomen, this is the only story I am going to do it to! Anywho, this story is mine, but the charaters are not (belonging to Maki Murakami of 'Gravitation')**

****

I landed soundlessly on the pavement, sniffed the air, and then I made my way to my old apartment complex. It was only twenty minutes to dawn now. I climbed up the brick wall, and found my window, then peered inside. There was Ryuuichi sound asleep, Kumagoro in arm. As he dreamed of... me. I made my way to the front door, and opened it... it was unlocked. I better leave him a note about that. I made my way past the kitchen and living room, and the bathroom, into our room, now his only. I stood over him as he slept, so peaceful he looks. How cute. His eyelids so soft, as well as his cheeks. His hair its usual dark brown, the length of the bottom of the back of his neck, with shorter bangs that always annoyed me, cause they were always in his face. His skin, shiny and smooth, like a glass doll. The tint, lovely olive. I leaned over to pop-kiss him. And he sighed; I stopped then crept into his mind. He dreamed of when we use to spend our time with only each other, and what might have happened to me. I heard him now humming some song of mine from a demo I recorded once in his sleep. I wept for the times we had, I looked outside, and the sun was about to rise. I kissed his soft cheek, leaving a drop of blood. I ran to the kitchen and began writing furiously:  
My pal pal Ryuuichi,  
Do not worry about me, I am just fine. I just stopped by to see you, and as I was leaving I noticed how you left the door unlocked. Please remember to lock it from now on. I could have been a robber or a murderer... I cannot tell you where I live now, what I am doing, and why I left. All I can say is I love you, and do not worry about me. You are always in my thoughts. Maybe I'll see you in a bar someday.  
Love,  
Shindou Shuuichi I kissed it, and then ran out the door shutting it quickly, but quietly. I flew across the grass towards Touma-chan's house as fast as I could. My eyes began to burn slightly, but my body had begun to burn. I screamed as I ran, sounding like an ambulance in a hurry to save a life. I was that ambulance... trying to save my life, what life I had. The sun was almost all the way up; I wasn't going to make it in time. I searched for a barren place to dig. I found an empty patch of land behind what seemed to be an abandoned house. It'll have to do. I ran to the farthest place from the house, near some crumbling bushes, and began digging with all my strength. This is just great! My first night, and I already almost get fried! I dig it so deep and long that it seems a machine made this hole. I jumped inside, and pulled the dirt after me. Barely missing the first blinding rays of the sun. I felt numb...so then I slept...  
  
"Shuuichi!? Shuu-kun!! Answer me! Where are you?" I heard Touma-chan's voice above me. I tried to move, but my body was hurting from where I was burnt. I had been lying here for a few hours after dusk. I couldn't move that well so I called out to him, 'Touma-chan?' "Shuuichi? Is that you?" he asked frantically, 'I'm right under you. Just dig right where you are.' No sooner had I started talking then he had found me. I felt cold hands grab for me, it took so much strength trying not to scream. He rushed me home, kissing my burnt skin as he placed me in a bed with sheets made of silk, and a big frumpy comforter made of the thickest cotton. He told me to lie still, not that I wanted to move. He ran off, and he didn't come back until almost the next morning. I was hurting so bad. I couldn't differentiate between the pains, whether it was my burnt skin or the lack of blood. Before Touma-chan returned, Kanna-san came back into the room with a man that looked like the most sinister human ever to live... that I have ever seen. With his gruffy shaved beard, and his dirty body. His missing teeth, and tattoos galore. Not to mention the fact that he had a knife in his boot... I could hear it scratching. The dirty American. I questioned Kanna-san's mind, and not knowing if I would get an answer or not, told me that this man has a right to die, and that I should be the person to end his reign of evil on Earth. I smiled, or at least tried to without hurting my face. Now I wasn't completely burnt to a crisp, to the point where I'm hideous to look at, but my skin is a dark almond, and it's very tight. I nodded slightly, to show her that I understood. How she got him in here I don't know, and I'm too tired to search her mind to find out. But I conjured up enough energy to withstand the pain of sitting up. "What the fuck?" the man yelled, looking at me. He had obviously not known I was there. Kanna-san hit him over the head with a fire prod. He fell right into my lap. I didn't hesitate to act; I sank my teeth into his neck, and gored myself on his blood. Kanna-san sat and watched, pleased to finally feed one of our kind once again. She clapped her hands and cheered. I was strong enough to help drag the body outside, but was soon tired and had to come back inside to lie down. Kanna-san sat by my side until Touma- chan returned, with a tall white-faced demon like Touma-chan and I. I studied him; his hair was a more golden yellow blonde, cut short. He had the facial features of a marble statue. Eyes, the clearest blue with a small green ring on the outside of his irises, and skin same color as mine. He wore black dress shoes, like the business men of this age wore. Black loose comfy-looking dress pants, with only a loose unbuttoned white colored dress shirt, that didn't cover any of his chest. I thought to myself how incredibly handsome he was. Touma-chan was beautiful, but he was handsome. I automatically thought that this was the creature that created Touma-chan. "No shit Sherlock," he said to me, turning his back to Touma-chan, who he had been talking to. He spoke perfect English, but with an accent that lingered. One definitely not from America. I tried to trace his mind, failing in seeing his name or the other needed information. He smiled as he blocked me out, "Don't make it so obvious that you are reading minds, dumbass. Nobody in their right mind would let you read them. But enough of this, I am here because Touma begged like a dog... just like when he wanted to be reborn as a vampire," then said as a side note, "Not that he wasn't already a vampire" Not obtaining the information that I wanted I became frustrated slightly, but I nodded my head and asked him in our silent voice, 'Anata no o-namae wa? How will I call upon you when I need you?' he now walked away from Touma-chan then glared at Kanna-san, she soon moved out of the way, then sat at my side, stared at me in the face then thought, 'You do not need to know my name, to aid you in your search for me, whenever it may be. Just call out... I will hear.' This wasn't good enough, so I turned my thoughts to Touma-chan and asked, 'Touma-chan? What is your master's name? He refuses to tell me?' he didn't look at me, but I knew he had heard me, 'you truly are an idiot aren't you Shuuichi? Ever since I made you, and before that when you were still a ningen.' I sighed, 'that's my brother... well technically he's my father since he created me, but when we were still ningen, he was my brother in law. Before I found out that he was changed, I was married to his sister. A few more years passed and I finally realized that something was very different about him. I also began doubting my marriage with his sister, and soon began loathing to be just around her. I finally found out about what had happened to him and I asked him if he could change me... he did later than sooner'  
I sighed, 'Well... what is your brothers name? Jeez and you said I was stupid' Touma-chan glared at me angrily then grunted, 'His name is Uesugi Eiri... though he prefers to be called Yuki Eiri. Now I have a question... why the hell are you asking me? Why don't you ask him you slow-minded twit' I shrugged after chuckling. 'Yuki' turned his glance in Touma-chan's direction and said aloud, "Stop talking about me He noticed how surprised I was, and shrugged it off then reached for me. I jerked, my reflexes working without my control. He smiled, and then held out his arm for me. I took it then he grabbed me quite suddenly, biting, piercing my tight skin like the first bite of a fat sausage, just off the grill. I made a noise of alarm, sounding like a tiny squeak, then as he finished drinking half of what blood I had, he held his arm back out for me again. Whether he wanted me to or not, I plunged my fangs into his wrist making him jerk as I had. I held tight for what seemed to be like hours, large mouthfuls of sweet, thick, hot blood dripping over my lips. I was a messy eater. Not long after I was gulping my sixth mouthful of blood, did he pull his arm away before I realized it was gone. As I licked the air, I then took notice that he retrieved his arm.  
The blood sang through my veins, beating monstrously in my ears. I swayed to the beat of my heart as it flowed through me, returning me to my paler complexion. Forcing its way into my very muscles, pumping and pounding. Tearing the very skin off my arms to replace it with brand new, beautiful, unblemished skin.  
I sat up in my bed and suddenly realized that I wasn't in MY bed at all. I was in Touma-chan's room, covered with his covers, and comforted by his comforter. I clenched my teeth to feel the strength of my jaw, and then balled my fists to feel the blood force its way into the folds of my fingers. A jolt of pleasure went from my toes, through my spine, to the back of my neck, causing me to shiver.  
"Feel better?" Touma asked grumbling, noting my amazement of my newly absorbed powers. I answered by standing up, pulling off my dirty grass stained snug shirt, practically tearing off my leather pants, torn from the sticks in the Earth. Retrieving a new pair of pants, and another shirt (blue). Everyone except Kanna-san (who had then blushed furiously and turned around), who left as soon as I started to change, smiled in amusement, then Touma-chan said, "I guess so" I ignored him. I thanked Yuki, crying happily over dramatically, then got smacked over the head and then left the house.  
  
I wondered for a few months, hunting just to satisfy my thirst, trying to forget about Ryuuichi. But on the day after these events I went out to hunt differently... and to think.  
I made my way to the busiest part of the city of Orlando, once again checking to make sure Touma-chan hadn't followed me. In no time I had found a group of gigglers, heading towards a nightclub, that didn't seem too busy. I walked up behind them then asked in the most pleasant tone, "Hey I'm looking for a good place to get a drink, and you know, hang out. Do you know of any good places?" the girl that seemed to be the leader of this 'group' said with a smile and a wink, "Yeah, we were heading to one now. Just tag along and we'll show you the way cutie"  
Gotcha, easy prey. So I did...I played the 'tag along', and along the way they asked me questions.  
"So, like, why is your skin so pale? You not from around here?" "Well... I'm from Japan, but I've lived here for a few years.... It's just that I don't get much sun," I said with a chuckle. Another girl asked me, as we came up to the doors of this shaggy club, "How did you get your skin so smooth?" I almost burst thinking that that was the funniest thing I've ever heard. Instead I said, "It's in my blood to have good skin" then one final girl asked as we sat at a table, "So it like runs in your family?" I held my mouth forcing me to swallow my laughter, and just nodded.  
I admired the style the people had when they made this little place. 'The Chill Pill' was the name of it, and everything was made in the style of ice. The carpet of the wall was many different shades of blue and white; the floor or dance floor was transparent with blue and white lights under them, making the floor glow. From the ceiling hung icicles, and white Christmas lights. The chairs were made of clear plastic, and shaped into blocks of ice. The tables the same. And many blue and white lights decked all over the bar. It was like the ice age, made modern. There weren't very many people here, but there were a nice amount to fill the place.  
I sat with the girls not listening to their conversations, but admiring their beauty. The only thing I didn't like was how they giggled, I despised that.  
Watching as the so claimed leader spoke of some incident that took place earlier that day between her other friend and a guy, I stared at an area of skin in between her ear and shoulder, watching her varicose vein pump. I reached my hand out to touch it, and as soon as my hand met her neck, she jerked but not fast enough to stop my mouth from closing in upon her throat. Now it was dark, but not dark enough. Every girl at the table stared in horror, and the whole place seemed to freeze at the sound of her weeping and screaming, even though the place still pumped with the sound of dance music. As I took what last drop I could out of her, without killing me, the girls began to move slowly away, so as not to alarm me...I suppose.  
With seemingly red glowing eyes under my pink hair... very menacing; I then threw the body across the room, and watched as people scattered away from it, but not moving any more than they did.  
I now stood up and walked around admiring all the different kinds of people here, not bothering to wipe off what blood had dripped on my chin. I read their minds; a young man named Charles was terrified of me, yet attracted to me all the same. In a second I appeared behind him, sending everyone away from him, and then I gripped him by the arm and asked in his ear, "Hey Charlie, are you scared of me? Tell me... what do you think I am?" his eyes widened, I wanted to be known! I traced the sharpest edge of my nails along his cheek. He shook his head then said, "I –I –I don't know. W- w- what are you? How do you know my name?" I laid my chin on his shoulder then asked, "Questions, questions, questions! What is it with you ningen and questions?" Then I sent him wild, fighting me as I bit his shoulder. And as I drank, strong arms snaked their way around my waist and throat, and pulled me off Charlie.  
Kicking a yanking I could not get free, and I suddenly knew who had a hold off me... Yuki. I stopped trying to hurt him, but continued trying to get free. I was furious with him for holding me down like an animal. I wasn't an animal, I was a demon! There is a difference!  
"Stop you idiot! If you are an immortal kedamono, then you are sure as hell an animal... I swear... but now is not the time to argue." Yuki said directly into my ear, then added, pointing at a figure in the doorway, "You see there? Who is that?" I didn't need to look to know who it was. I gasped, nearly choking on the blood that lingered on my tongue. Yuki let me go, and I stumbled like a drunk ningen towards the figure. I couldn't look at the face, in fear that mine would be seen, but I stole a super quick glance.  
His face was blank as he looked stuck in space, but then he started to shake, holding his Kumagoro tighter. His brown hair headband-less, loose and flowing free just like that one night as he slept. He reached out for me, "Shuu-kun!" I recoiled then vanished in front of his eyes, running from him and leaving a trail of blood.  
All I can remember was running. I didn't stop, not once. Whether I ran around the city, or I ran straight, going through a few states, I'm not sure, and I didn't really care at the moment. But I found myself in a hole in the ground once again. I felt the worms wiggle around me, feasting upon the warm soil that I lied in. and I slept for three days, then once again I felt the thirst come on as strong and as forceful as some men have been to me in my ningen years.  
For as long as I've been an immortal kedamono, I have always been an early riser. I would be wide-awake just as the sun was on the horizon, but after I drank Yuki's blood I now found myself awake while the sun was still up. I gradually began to dig to the surface, clawing the walls of dirt with my talon-like fingernails. Pushing the worms and mud out of the way... it had just recently rained. By the time I made it to the top, I could feel that the sun was now down. As I came up out of the ground, filthy once again, like from the movie "Night of the living dead" a few hands took hold of me before I received my senses. Four hands, or two people altogether, both stronger than me, but one significantly weaker than the other, both obviously vampires. Unfortunately, my hair was so dirty and wild I couldn't see... yet I could just... feel.  
I tilted my head up as I was being restrained, and beheld Touma-chan and Yuki chaining me up and putting me in the back of a car. No expression, but I could feel their anger, this confused me. What have I done this time?  
'Shut up... you didn't do anything.' Yuki thought, not even looking at me. I knew that was a lie, they were probably mad because I went ballistic at that club three nights ago. I looked into Touma-chan's wide blue eyes and asked in a weak whisper, "Are you going to kill me?" His stare burned holes through to my soul, telling me that they aren't going to kill me. But I knew... they were going to punish me.  
"I probably deserve to be killed" I began to laugh hysterically. And with all those chains around me, and them dragging me to the back seat of the car, I probably looked as if I was one of the mentally ill, being taken to a rehabilitation center. I took a nice nap during our trip back to Touma- chan's home, but by the time I got there I could not even think of sleeping. They pulled me below the house into a hand-dug tunnel, leading to a small cell with a large steel loop in the center of the room. They sat me in the center, and chained me to it. I suddenly knew what they were doing, and I began to weep.  
'Ack! Touma-chan... Yuki, don't leave me here. I'm sorry for whatever I did. I promise I'll stop. I promise, I don't care if I don't have blood, I just want at least one of you with me. I'd rather wither to nothing, and still have someone to talk to, than to sit here and wither alone. Please don't leave' I thought to both of them, they didn't say anything. They just chained me then left me to my screaming, pleading, and crying pitifully.  
  
I was in that room for who knows how long. But it was well hidden from the sun, so I wouldn't die from the blinding rays of day. But I haven't had any blood since after I left Ryuuichi in the club, so my veins were screaming as loud as I was. I thought about what he might have thought he had seen, and if he has gotten over it if he believed it.  
I prayed to Jehovah, the one God, the creator of the heavens and earth, to protect me... the demon... the unnatural fiend that has upset the balance of nature itself, and to watch over Ryuuichi... the light bringer... the REAL angel, while I was the fallen one as Touma-chan so plainly put it. I couldn't even cover my face in my hands to wipe the blood stained tears from my cheeks and lips. I had to stop crying or I would loose more precious blood.  
Locked away from the world and it's beautiful blood filled beauties that walk the earth like it is free of harm, and free of demons. They should be glad that I am chained, or I would destroy all I could, just to satisfy my outrageous thirst. I began to twist and turn, the millionth escape attempt since I've been here. No use. I laid back on the dirty floor, my hair covered with dust and mud from when I arose from the earth so many nights ago, I was filthy my white torn up shirt now black and red from dust and my tears, was barely nothing now. My shoes coming apart from me rubbing them on the ground so hard, they became over twenty years old in two seconds, and my pants torn in areas where I struggled to get up and was forced back down by a loose thread holding on to a cut in the stone floor, tearing the material loose. I lost my interest in my clothes and studied the low ceiling instead, barely being illuminated by a torch coming from the hallway.  
I sat up abruptly hoping to find Yuki, praying that maybe he'll let me drink from him, so that I may grow stronger, and either break loose some day, or last longer until they feel that I have been punished enough and release me. I felt my fingers again, a very ningen gesture.  
Not only did I feel the presence of my kind, but also the heart beat of a ningen, blocking out all other sounds I had heard earlier. The heart thumping rapidly presently scared of my companion vampire. I prayed that they were bringing the ningen to me, so I could last longer in here on the pure rich blood, and not bringing it to taunt me. I became restless, and the present immortal kedamono knew it. I knew that whoever was bringing this ningen, smelt my blood... I could feel it. As the door opened, the light of the torch was diminished, and the ningen was thrown to me. The vampire that did this task was Yuki. I tried to reach him, but the chains kept me back from him.  
"Bon appetite, my fallen singer" is all he said, then as he walked down the hallway back up the stairs, I could here his laughter the whole trip. All I heard now was the whimpering of the ningen, I didn't waste time with introductions or explanations, he was right next to me, obviously unaware that there was another demon in the same room. The ningen was male, I leaned closer to him, my breath on his neck startling him and with my teeth ripped open the flesh of his throat and feasted on him, savoring the taste... so rich, as I had thought. Before his heart stopped as I backed away, dripping in blood, not being able to wipe my mouth clean, I then noticed a pink familiar bunny placed in my face. The ningen said, "Shuuichi-kun? I- I understand" I looked down upon Ryuuichi's dying body in astonishment, and anger.  
"Kumagoro mira.... cle beee-" Ryuuichi mumbled smooshing Kumagoro further into my face, smearing his blood on Kumagoro. 'He tricked me! That bastard! He tricked me!' in desperation, I tried to give him my powers; I cut open my wrist and watched as the fresh blood dripped along his still warm dead lips, no sign of life, my cut quickly healing itself.  
I stroked his messy yet soft hair with the side of my face as I lay down beside him. I wish I had wasted time with introductions and explanations, because now he was gone; I had killed my best friend. I cried silently, leaking more blood on his eyes and lips. I kissed his chin, and then licked the blood off before it dried and was useless. Suddenly without me knowing, Yuki was hovering above me.  
"I just hunted," he said, not taking any notice to Ryuuichi, "I want to let you go now, but Touma doesn't agree. I'd tell him to shove it... but I suppose you already know that he has a way with his fucking words. Anyway, it is almost sunset, and he is still asleep. He doesn't know I am down here, and I can help you get out and away from him forever" I thought about it, then thought to him still too struck with grief to want to speak, 'I hate you, both of you. But because I hate you two so much, and I want to get away, I am willing to cooperate' he nodded telling me he understood, and that I have a right to hate him. So it was his idea to feed me my own ningen companion. He shook his head at my thoughts, then bent down beside me as I laid down on my side opposite of him, and took Ryuuichi and his bunny companion out of my arms and in less than two seconds had placed him by the far back wall, and returned to me. I still lay on the floor, blood tears dripping from one eye over my nose, into my other eye and onto the ground. He unchained me, but I didn't move. He took hold of my shoulders and forced me to my feet. Then he leaned me against himself, I cried as I bit his stone solid skin, and drank his steaming hot demonic blood. He pulled me away, and then told me to stop crying or he'll have nothing to work with. I immediately choked my tears, and then was placed back on the wound that was almost fully healed.  
I felt his life slow down, and as his heart quicken its rebellion Yuki pulled me away once more, then attached himself to my shoulder. And as my life slowed down, without him getting off I bit back into him.  
Drinking... and loosing... drinking... and loosing  
It was a never-ending cycle. Our blood was now one and the same; I felt my body becoming stronger than it ever was. It became as strong as it would be in a few thousand years. Soon we both stopped, with the same amount of blood within each other, but I still thirsted. Not as much as before, but I thirsted for the blood that would fill in the empty space. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He leaned over and took my lips into his, at first tasting my lips, but then becoming more adventurous, delving his tongue deep playing with mine. I soon hugged him tightly as we kissed much more, I began crying, he mumbled something then backed his head and licked my cheeks where the blood tears rolled slightly. I then shivered and laid my head on his chest, still embracing him tightly... desperately, "Dakishi metai noni!" he said nothing once again, just held me close for a moment, but then soon backed away and headed towards the cellar door, opening it, and we both walked out me trailing behind Yuki.  
We made our way through the tunnel, up the stairs, past Touma's room, with Touma still asleep in it, and the second guest room into my room. Yuki stopped at the door, while I walked on over to my bed and sat down, I looked over and out the window next to my bed and I saw the sky; it was still the tint of blue. I stood back up then sauntered over to it. The sun was almost all the way down, but to the point where the sky was still blue. I stared at the life outside drenched in light, then turned to face Yuki. He was no longer there. I could feel that he was now in the city hunting once again, and I could feel that Touma would soon wake. I was now more powerful than my master, and I could conceal my strength to make him think I was still weak. I still could not read Touma's thoughts, and I could read as much maybe more of Yuki's thoughts, then when I was weaker.  
I thought of Ryuuichi's decaying body below the house in the cellar. I would not cry. I ordered myself not to. Instead I forced all my anger to be directed towards Touma, the backstabbing bastard.  
As I continued watching the clouds move through the sky, I thought of the best way to enjoy ending Touma's undead life, and then headed down to the cellar once again. I opened the door, and locked it from the outside with my mind, then forced tears to flow, and rubbed them all over my cheeks and mouth. Then I tangled the chains around my body making it look like I was still chained, and I waited. No sooner had I felt that Yuki finished feeding then Touma woke up. I laid my head on the ground, and since I didn't clean myself once I came out, I still looked like I hadn't left at all. I started to scream for attention, and forced more tears to come forth, staining my already torn shirt even more with blood. Just as I thought he would do, he walked down the steps to see how I reacted to me killing my best ningen friend. I sensed a smile on his face, and a chuckle in his throat. I wanted him dead. I concealed all my new power, as he walked further down the steps. With my improved strength his steps felt and sounded like ningen's steps... slow and awkward. But he made it nonetheless. As he opened the door to the cellar I felt his anger and contentment flow through the air. I could tell by his expression that he sensed something was different. But I guess he shrugged it off, thinking it was the effect of me drinking. Then he spoke, "Shuuichi, my beautiful, playful, stubborn fallen singer! How was dinner? I got it to go, hope you don't mind." (lame vampire joke)I then said in a harsh whisper, "Touma, how could you? Why did you feed me my best friend, and at a moment where I couldn't have cared less?"  
"I did it because I was tired of you always talking about him, it was always Ryuuichi this, and Ryuuichi that! Every boy you killed reminded you of him. Why did you kill them with such a similar resemblance?" I didn't answer him, I just ignored the question and asked, "What did I do to anger you both?" he kneeled next to me, so close that I could have torn out his heart out just by a flick of the wrist. Then he placed his hand on my thigh and the other on the ground next to my face, and leaned his face in closer to mine then said, "You did not anger Yuki. Hell, you didn't anger me; I love a monster in angel's wings. It's just that you had to go and spoil everything with Ryuuichi and all. He had to see you do your dirty work, and you had to feel bad about it. Why in the hell did you care so much about him? Now what do you have to care for? Nothing! That's what. You have nothing, except me. Without me there is no meaning to your existence. Face it Shuuichi, you can't be on your own, you wouldn't last a night by yourself" I felt my anger rise, I didn't say anything, I just waited for him to leave.  
In time, he did leave me. I waited until he was out of the house, then I unchained myself and headed off after his scent. I felt Yuki come up behind me before I saw him, but I took no notice of him... I was hunting. I saw Touma racing across the roofs of the buildings, and hop off the Asian restaurant in the alleyway. He walked down the street entering into the bar that I went ballistic in approximately a dozen nights ago. It's nice to know that 'The Chill Pill' was still in business. I followed without him sensing me, with Yuki following closely behind me as well.  
I used the minds of the ningens to see where he was exactly; he had taken a seat in the same place I sat with those girls, in the far corner of the club. I now entered the club Yuki still following; and myself still filthy, so was getting some comments here and there from girls, and a few scoffs from the guys... but I didn't pay attention to them, I paid attention to not being caught just yet, so I told Yuki in my silent voice, 'You better not get me caught, or I will let him live' he made a gesture meaning he understood, then backed off and sat at the bar. Then I saw Touma, neatly and silently sucking on a young broad, probably around her early twenties, large figure, very voluptuous.  
I appeared and reappeared in front of easily scared ningens, and I meant to do it, so that Touma would also be confused as to why they thought they had seen me, once he read their minds. At once Touma rose from his seat not a drop of blood spilled, over that young girl (proving that I was the only messy eater of our group) and entered the dance floor. He stood very still, seeming very odd amongst the active wiggling of the teenagers, and college students. He couldn't sense my presence now that I opened my powers and used them. I felt his mind reach out to me, wherever I was and it asked, 'Shuuichi? How are you out of your chains? What are you doing here? If you are here, then what are you doing? What games are you playing? How is it that I can't feel your presence?' his questions were so simple, questions I would have asked him before I became more powerful than him. I obviously didn't answer; instead I appeared behind him tapped him on the shoulder, then came around to the front of him, which was now the back and tapped him again. I played with him for until he became aggravated.  
"Stop it!" He yelled, quieting some of the club, and getting some strange looks. I then appeared in front of him, in his face and I didn't move again this time. He stared back at me startled, then backed up. I smiled, and all he asked was, "How?" I zipped behind him, grabbed him by the shoulders whispered into his ear, "Yuki" then bit him in the back of the neck. He cringed in pain, as he tried to get me off of him, and began to fall to his knees as I drained his blood out more quickly then I did any ningen. I didn't want to talk, I wanted him dead... now!  
Everybody in the club stopped dancing and stared in disbelief at this horror that is happening again with the same strange boy. I read their minds and they all were stricken with how all this could happen again. I smiled as my teeth were still in Touma's skin messaging his blood out faster, and the blood spilling into my mouth, and along my lips onto my chin once again. Like I said, I was a messy eater.  
I could read Touma's mind only as his blood was going into me, and he now noticed Yuki in the same club as us. Yuki shrugged his shoulders, and waved to Touma who was now almost gone. I held his limp body in my arms, and then felt as his body weakened beyond belief.  
I remembered Touma's lesson about drinking the last drop, then also noted the other several ways to kill a vampire.  
Fire? To hot, draining? If I do, it will kill me, severed head? No, such a shameful way to die, the Sun? Perfect. I dragged his still living body with me out the door, only being intervened once and by the manager with a shot gun telling me to stop and that the police were on their way. I leaned in to his face, super fast then laughed in it, and shoved him aside, sending him flying over the bar hitting the bartender. I missed Yuki by about a foot, he laughed causing everyone to now look at him as I left, I felt Yuki stand up and leave following me, and everyone in the bar all looked at each other in disbelief as if to say, "Did that really happen?" then they started to panic, holding each other, whimpering, talking on cell phones, calling the police again and again. They'd never find me., even if they tried the most hardest they've ever tried in ningen history. I ran down the street and jumped three stories straight up onto a clothing warehouse building. I walked across the roof setting Touma's slowly healing body next to the metal poles holding a billboard sign upright.  
He didn't have enough strength to move or heal quickly, but he had enough to whisper, and use his silent voice.  
"I'm sorry Shuuichi," 'I didn't mean for it to end up this way.' "I do truly love you" I knew he was lying about how he was sorry, he was only saying that he was sorry so that I would forgive him, and give him my blood so that he could become strong again, and most likely kill me instead. I wasn't stupid, but he was telling the truth about him loving me. He didn't really want to hurt me, but he did it anyway, even when he knew he was. He did it out of jealousy.  
I kneeled next to him, slapped him across his cheek as softly as I could, still hurting him, then kissed the spot I hit. I could sense Yuki's hurt as I had hit Touma, he still loved him as Touma loved me, mostly being that they WERE brothers... but I no longer cared. I did everything in my power to stop hurting from Ryuuichi's death, let alone Touma's betrayal. I left him, with Yuki staying to comfort him, I guess, and I went out to hunt.  
  
I came back after killing only three, while on any other night I would have killed almost five an evening. It was almost morning, and I knew I could last an hour in the sun before I would begin burning. So I sat next to Touma, as blood tears began to role down his cheeks. I reached my hand to wipe them, and he jerked his head away. I placed my hand on his lips, holding him still with my other, and licked his tears instead. He became restless, I could sense as easily as knowing what a ningen will do next, that he didn't want to die.  
'Touma, do not be afraid to die, you have been dead for more than one hundred years. This is no different' I thought calmly. He was still now, his wound almost completely gone. The tip of the sun now on the horizon. I had no way of knowing what he thought, being that I was his fledgling and could not read his mind, and Yuki being his master and even if I read it would find out nothing. But I did sense that he was still frightened, but trying to stay calm. I held him in one last embrace, lying his head on my shoulder, and kissing his hair. In a rush of panic he spoke into my mind asking, 'is there a God, is there Satan? Where will I go? Will my trapped spirit float free in the oblivious world, not seen? Or will it be cast out of heaven into hell and tortured far more badly than any ningen spirit? Tell me, please.' I shook my head and said, "After all this, I truly do not know Touma. But I do believe that we will be cast into hell for all the evil we have done to nature, being that we are not natural" he nodded his head, telling me he understood then lied there with his face to the now crimson sky. Our skin in the light seemed more ghostly, and frighteningly white. Than when it is in the dark and it glows. We seemed to be angelic demons, ready to die. I stood up leaving Touma's side and made my way to the edge of the building, Touma gathering up enough energy to reach out and grab hold of my ankle.  
I reached down and took his hand off me, then pulled him up by the arms and dragged him with me to the edge, where I held him before me like a sacrifice to a bloodthirsty god. And as those first rays crept above the line of oaks a few miles away, I felt his body tremble, then become extremely hot. I let go of him, letting his body collapse on the edge nearly falling to the ground below. Then his body started to sizzle; I leaned over his burning body and thought into him while grinning evilly, 'Say hello to Lucifer for me, won't you?' then his body burst into flames. Even with his body being as weak as it was, he seemed to have collected energy from out of no where then screamed a shrill that made the tiny hairs on my neck rise.  
I leaped back, away from Touma, landing next to Yuki, who held me. I turned away from Touma's body and threw my head against Yuki's cold chest to get away from the site of my master practically melting, his skin bubbling and popping like plastic in the microwave. My early feelings for Touma rose up to strike down my loathing of him, and cast me into convulsive weeping; I had no control, and could not order myself to stop.  
I wept so hard, Yuki had to hold me tighter to keep me still. My face was not only covered in my blood, but Yuki's chest was dripping from it as well. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a tissue, wiping his chest, and then pulled out a silken piece of cloth and handed it to me. I cleaned the new blood off my face, and had to scrub slightly to get the dry blood off, and then tried to turn to watch the rest of Touma's body fall. Which I couldn't, so instead I looked through Yuki's eyes, and found that there was nothing left, not even ash, and that the sun was now up.  
I kept track of time; I had about fifteen minutes to find a place to rest. My skin was becoming warmer. I would soon end up like Touma, wherever he was, if I didn't find a resting place.  
I backed away from Yuki without saying a word, and left towards Ryuuichi's old apartment complex. Found a nice place to lie, under the balcony of our old apartment, felt that no one was up yet, and then dug a large pit right there.  
I practically fell into my hole, exhausted. And before I reached up to pull the dirt in after me, Yuki climbed in with me, and shoveled the dirt in after us. I hugged him, placing my head on top of his chest as he finished.  
And as we lied there until the time came for us, to put us into our sleep, I spoke to him in our silent voice, listening to all the sounds of the world waking up above us, then he thought to me, 'Sleep well, MY fallen singer'  
As we lied there I felt more love for him, then any ningen and immortal kedamono I ever knew. I knew I would be able to get through my immortal life, I knew he would be the one that would aid me through all these events. He said nothing, but I read his mind, and I knew he would. I drifted off with my thoughts, playing with Yuki's hair. I began singing one of the songs that I did a demo for as a ningen. With my new abilities, my singing was incredible!  
  
"Destiny is unstoppable. I've tried laughter, I've tried tears, but it always over powers me. It doesn't care a thing about my fears, it takes my love, and it devours me."  
  
...Then my mind became a black pit, like the one I was lying in. but before I lost all consciousness, I heard Yuki say, "You sing great... but the lyrics suck" My body went limp, like Yuki's had, and so I slept.  
  
**THE END**  
  
Review:  
Well that's the end of this one! YAY! Now to go try and finish "Tele" and "Friend or Pika Pika"!!! WEEE!!! Who knows what other crappy crap I'll post on fanfiction.net!! YAY! I hope you enjoy all my future stories that I write! Oh... and if you are wondering! This is probably going to be the only story with such LONG chapters ever!! So enjoy it if you do enjoy it! ENJOY!  
Also, the characters names where as follows:  
  
_Shindou Shuuichi_= Konica Rae Myron

_Sakuma Ryuuichi _= Kim

_Seguchi Touma_= Derek Townsend

_Yuki Eiri_= Nick (originally they didn't know what his name was, so they just called him nick)

_Kanna-san_= Ms. Ellen

_Sam_= Samantha Wood (real people)

_Heather_= Heather Storm (another real person)

_Danny_= Daniel

_Kiyoshi_= himself (gomen kiyoshi, I didn't want to be so mean to your character... but I just filled in names for those teenagers...so gomen again)

_Mitch_= Mitchell  
  
Thanks: To my computer the most for all time! If it weren't for her, then this story would not be here!!! YAY! Wait perhaps it would have been better for her to have exploded... hrmm....  
  
_That's all folks!!! _


End file.
